


What They Both Want

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku spies on Yumichika one night and decides he don't want to watch from a far anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Both Want

Ikkaku stumbled back in from a night on the bar with Rangiku and the others; he hadn't drunk as much as he usually would however. It may have been because Yumichika had left early saying he was tired from all the sparring he did with Ikkaku that day, but Ikkaku wasn't sure he was drunk enough to consider his real feelings for Yumichika, his best friend.

Yes Ikkaku, the 3rd seat of the 11th division was in love with his best friend and 5th seat of the 11th division and had no idea on how to act on it.

He sighed as he made his way past Yumichika's door, the only room in the corridor. His was around the corner, but still far enough away from Yumichika's and everyone else's, the higher the seat you held the nicer and more isolated your rooms became. He paused when he heard a muffled groan coming from within Yumichika's room; he looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone else was around. There never was, not at this time of night. Ikkaku silently slid open the door to Yumichika's room a crack and instantly felt his cheeks heat up at the sight before him.

Yumichika was completely naked and was lying face down on his bed, his face buried in his pillow hair messed up and eyes closed. He had his knees on the bed forcing his ass up into the air, his left hand was curled around the base of his erect cock tightly while his right hand moved as he thrusted three dry fingers in and out of his asshole.

"Nggghhh." Yumichika groaned into his pillow as he pushed his fingers further into himself.

"Fuck." Ikkaku breathed to himself feeling himself getting extremely hard at the sight before him. His hand slid down the front of his Hakama and wrapped his fingers around his hard on and started to slide his hand up and down his cock in sync with the thrusting of Yumichika's fingers. He was trying his hardest to keep any noises to a minimum, why would he want to alert Yumichika to his presence when he was enjoying the show so much?

Ikkaku's hand sped up at the sound of Yumichika's newest groan, he was getting close to his finish and he could feel it.

"A-Ah fuck! Ngghhh I-Ikkaku!" Yumichika cried out into the pillow as he finally released his tight hold on his cock and he came hard onto the bed and he fell to the side removing his fingers as he did. He had a blissful look on his face even if it was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Ikkaku bit down on his lip hard as he came silently in his hand, he swallowed hard and silently closed the door to Yumichika's room and removed his own hand from his cock and hurried to his room. He shut the door and slid down against it and breathed out loudly.

Ikkaku had just masturbated to the sight of his best friend who was touching himself to thought of him! His mind was going a hundred miles an hour and slowly a plan was forming and a smile spread across his lips. Tomorrow night they both would get what they wanted.

~~/~~

Ikkaku smirked as he walked towards Yumichika's room the next night, said Shinigami was attached to Ikkaku's side as his arm was slung over Ikkaku's shoulders and the bald man's arm was wrapped snuggly around his friend's waist. Things were going just as he planned and he couldn't wait for the next step to beginning.

"You're such a lightweight Yumi!" Ikkaku snickered as he opened the door to Yumichika's room.

"Am not, you just kept putting drinks in my hand. This is your fault." Yumichika growled, sounding as threatening as a kitten.

"Guilty, you caught onto my plan of getting you drunk then having my wicked way with you." Ikkaku said dramatically, he however was not lying.

"Ooo yes please." Yumichika muttered and Ikkaku grinned, clearly Yumichika hadn't meant to say that aloud as fear of rejection flashed in his eyes.

"Good thing that is my plan then." Ikkaku whispered in Yumichika's eyes and watched amused as all signs of drunkenness disappeared and Yumichika stared at Ikkaku with wide eyes.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Yumichika's voice was low.

"No, I want to be fucking you right now." Ikkaku said just as low leaning over Yumichika, their eyes locking and he smashed their lips together. He was pleased when he felt Yumichika responding happily to the kiss, hands reaching up to grip the back of Ikkaku's kosode tightly while Ikkaku reached down and gripped Yumichika's firm ass. Yumichika groaned into the kiss, grinding his hips against Ikkaku's, both of their erections brushing against the others.

"Fuck." Ikkaku breathed out after the two broke their kiss.

"God yes." Yumichika breathed out. "I want you so bad Ikkaku, I wanted you for ages."

"Most likely as long as I have." Ikkaku admitted before he made quick work of Yumichika's clothing as Yumichika did the same so the two were standing in the middle of Yumichika's room completely naked for the other to appreciate the pay off of all their fighting and sparring.

"So beautiful Yumi." Ikkaku commented as he trailed his fingers all over Yumichika's body. Yumichika didn't even respond all he did was let out a low moan and arch into the touch. Ikkaku pushed Yumichika onto the bed and covered his lover's body with his own, their heated skin rubbing against each other as they kissed passionately, hands feeling, memorizing every dip and curve.

"Bet you will look more beautiful when you're writhing under me, taking my cock over and over again." Ikkaku growled in Yumichika's ear earning a loud wanton groan.

"Fuck, don't tease me Ikkaku." Yumichika growled arching his hips up against Ikkaku's.

"Do what you were doing last night, ready yourself for my cock." Ikkaku ordered leaning back on his knees. Yumichika's eyes flashed and ran his hand down his chest to his entrance and in a swift movement he inserted three dry fingers inside of himself letting out a pained moan as he arched up at the intrusion.

"Fuck." Ikkaku swore as he watched Yumichika finger-fuck himself roughly. His length was painfully hard by this point and he couldn't handle watching Yumichika do this any longer.

Ikkaku gripped Yumichika's wrist and pulled the fingers out of the red hole and without saying a word he slammed his thick cock into the stretched hole. Yumichika gasped loudly, back arching as his fingers scrambled on the sheets in front of him.

"Fuck how are you still so tight?" Ikkaku gasped over at the tight heat that wrapped around him as he dug his fingers into Yumichika's hips painfully as he pulled his hips back before jerking them forward listening to the strangled sounds coming from Yumichika's mouth.

Ikkaku set a punishing rhythm, sliding in and out of his friend turned lover. Ikkaku pulled Yumichika up so they were chest to back and he pinched and twisted at Yumichika's nipples while he latched his teeth onto the pale neck in front of him determined to mark it up and show everyone who Yumichika belongs to.

Ikkaku suddenly pulled out of Yumichika and flipped them around so Yumichika was straddling him. Yumichika placed his hands on Ikkaku's muscled chest, breathing heavily. His eyes were dark and his neck was covered with red marks. Finger shaped bruises were starting to appear on his hips and his nipples were red and erect.

"What are you doing?" Yumichika asked confused, his cock full and needy standing to attention against his toned stomach.

"If you want this." Ikkaku pushed his hips upwards, rubbing the head of his cock against Yumichika's sensitive hole causing the smaller man to gasp and grind down on the hard organ below him.

"Work for it." Ikkaku finished as he laid back and got comfortable; Yumichika sent him a withering look. He raised his hips up as his right hand reached back and wrapped around Ikkaku's cock and held it tightly at the base as he lowered himself down onto it.

Yumichika dropped his head back, lips parted as he let out a low moan as he felt Ikkaku's solid length enter him slowly, filling him up completely when he bottomed out.

"Ahhh yeeesss." Yumichika hissed out as he rocked his hips forward, angling himself so Ikkaku would go deeper inside of him.

"Fuck, yeah like that." Ikkaku said in a husky voice, hands gripping Yumichika's hips as the slender man started to pull himself up before he dropped himself back down onto Ikkaku, fingers curling on Ikkaku's chest as he rode his best friend shaking his hair out of his face as he did so.

"Take it Yumi, just like that." Ikkaku grunted as he actively thrusted his hips up when Yumichika dropped his down and he moved his hands from the man's hips to grip his pale ass cheeks, pulling them apart as he drove harder into his lover.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika whimpered when Ikkaku leaned up and swiped his tongue over Yumichika's right nipple and adjusted so his knees were bent and feet flat on the surface of the bed so he could go deeper into the tight heat that was slowly overwhelming his senses. Ikkaku captured Yumichika's lips in a fierce kiss, devouring his mouth and slid his left hand down his lover's thigh and wrapped tightly around the base of Yumichika's erection to stop him from being able to come.

"Nn, why?" Yumichika whined breathily, he had been so close he could feel it building up in his stomach.

"Not until I say you can you little slut." Ikkaku smirked as he nipped Yumichika's ear and felt the shiver that went down his spine at the words.

"Hmm, do you like that? Being called a slut? Well you're my slut now and you will only come when I feel like you've earn it." Ikkaku played off of his lover's newfound kink and was pleased with a moan as his hips absently jerked up.

"Keep riding me my beautiful little cock slut." Ikkaku leaned back, hand still firmly around Yumichika's cock denying him release and drank in the whimper that fell from Yumichika's lush lips as he actively started to ride his lover's large cock.

The sounds of wet skin hitting against skin and groans filled the room, Ikkaku swatted Yumichika's right cheek and smirked at the small yelp his lover gave as the cock in his grip twitched and hardened even further. Ikkaku filed that away to use later, he wondered if he could get his lover off on just being spanked…

Ikkaku snapped out of that train of thought and he circled where his cock was entering his lover as Yumichika bounced up and down, strands of hair sticking to his sweaty face. He waited for the right moment and then when he was inside of his lover he pushed his index finger inside alongside his cock.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika let out a strangled yell at the feeling and his cock jumped and twitched in Ikkaku's grip.

This was all too much for Ikkaku and with a loud grunt Ikkaku came deep inside of Yumichika, he pulled his damp finger out and rolled his hips to make sure he got as much of his cum as he could inside his lover before he pulled out slowly and guided his still painfully hard lover onto the other side of the bed, hand releasing his lover's cock and to his pleasure Yumichika didn't come, he just lay there panting with his cock straining against his stomach and Ikkaku's cum trailing down his thighs.

"Fuck that was so good." Ikkaku breathed as he looked down at his cock, it was limp and covered in his own cum causing him smirked as a wicked idea entered his mind. He got to his knees, spreading them to get better balance and reached down and gripped the base of Yumichika's cock once more.

"Suck me." Ikkaku ordered he watched amused as Yumichika scurried to get on his hands and knees. He opened his mouth and eagerly sucked on the wet organ; dragging his tongue up and down the sides as he licked his lover's cock clean of his release. Far too soon Yumichika released Ikkaku's now clean cock with a soft pop and looked up at Ikkaku, eyes hazy and face still flushed. Ikkaku took his own cock in his hand and rubbed the tip of it across Yumichika's face, leaving a smear of pre-cum in it's wake as Yumichika's actions had gotten him to harden once more. Ikkaku positioned his cock right in front of his lover's face and started to rapidly pump his hand up and down, eyes trained on Yumichika's face and with a startled cry Ikkaku found himself coming for the second time that night and he sprayed his release over Yumichika's pretty face.

Ikkaku looked at his cum decorating Yumichika face, his pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the bits of liquid that landed on his lips.

"Go ahead, make yourself come for me." Ikkaku ordered as he sat down cross-legged and watched intently as Yumichika balanced on his heels, spreading his knees apart and he gripped his cock with both hands and bowed his head forward against his chest as he worked his hands up and down on his heated flesh.

Ikkaku darted forward, gripping Yumichika's chin and plundered his mouth with his tongue as Yumichika worked his cock and with a muffled groan into Ikkaku's mouth Yumichika came hard, sagging onto Ikkaku's chest completely worn out.

"Fuck that was beautiful Yumi." Ikkaku whispered, praising his lover.

"Mmm, love you Ikkaku." Yumichika slurred out, too exhausted for anything else.

"Love you too Yumi." Ikkaku whispered back as he pulled his now sleeping lover into his lap content to spend the night with him sleeping in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
